Many service centers provide a variety of channels of communication or media so that they might respond to their customers. For instance, many service centers use traditional call centers, web pages, chat rooms, and e-mail. However, such media services are not well integrated. For instance, if a user calls a call center to request real time assistance, they might be furnished with information about how long they must wait before a resource agent will be able to respond. However, they will not be provided with the response time for e-mail requests or other service provider media. Similarly, if a user sends an e-mail request to the service center, the user might receive an immediate automated response e-mail stating that the request will be answered within a predetermined time, for instance, 48 hours. However, the automated response has no awareness of the actual wait time or queue depth for all other serviceable media. What is needed is a system where a user can be provided with the queue depth for multiple media so that the caller may choose which media to use.